User blog:Ganime/Bowser VS Ganondorf - Prediction Blog
yay This analysis includes Composite Bowser and Ganondorf so expect some non-canon crap. Bowser Background *King Bowser Koopa *Height: ~9 ft (~2.7 m) *Weight: 1-2 tons *Age: >=27 *Occupation: King, Sportsman One day, young Bowser was woken up by a long rambling by Kamek the magikoopa, he asked the big nosed baby if he could ride his green donkey. After realizing these two were a Yoshi and Baby Mario, Bowser began his assault to kidnap Mario. He failed, and soon afterwards dealt with several time traveling shenanigans. At least 2 and a half decades later, Mario and Luigi had accidentally made it back to the mushroom kingdom. Finding that Princess Peach was kidnapped, the two brothers went from castle to castle to eventually meet up with their childhood rival, Bowser. While it is unknown if the brothers remembered their previous encounters was irrelevant as the two stopped Bowser. Bowser however was determined to rule the world (and possibly have Peach as his bride), so he continued his fight against the brothers over an unknown amount of time, occasionally teaming up with the two and the side parties, kart tournaments, and soccer games. Natural Abilities *Fire Breath **Fire Stream: A stream of fire comparable to a large flamethrower. **Fire Balls: Fires balls of fire from his mouth . **Homing Fire Balls: Exactly what it is on the tin. **Fiery Rain/Meteorite Breath: Fires flaming fireballs from his mouth, he can fire many of these at once as well as with his regular fire balls. **Fire works underwater. **Bowser’s fire can become blue which means the maximum amount of heat his fire can become is *Black Magic **Electrokinesis: Can fire electricity from his hands **Teleportation: Can transform into a black wisp to move from place to place. **Shapeshifting: What else would it be? **Terrorize: Bowser summons a Big Boo which activates the fear status, which halves the opponents attack power and defense. **Poison Gas: Summons a Mokura that poisons the person on the receiving end. **Crusher: Bowser summons a jagged rock to shoot up from the ground, right beneath one enemy of the king's choice. *Whirling Fortress: Bowser conceals himself inside his shell and spins around with it in the air, dealing damage thanks to his spikes and rapid spinning. *Bowser Bomb: Basically a ground pound that can create shockwaves *Flying Slam: Bowser grabs onto his enemy and performs a flying suplex on them. *Vacuum Breath: Using the power of the Vacuum Mushroom, Bowser vacuums his opponent either a) bite on his foe and then spitting them out, or b) letting the Mario Bros. fight him, if they were ever in there. Weapons *Hammers - A seemingly endless supply of hammers that Bowser throws in an arch. *Barrels - Can carry them around and toss them, like a certain ape. *Heal Shell - A stand in for Bowser's regular shell that increases his resistance to physical and magical attacks. *Safety Ring - A protective charm that prevents status ailments like poison, sleep, fear, and silence attacks, and also nullifies instant death attacks and nearly all elemental attacks. *Hurley Gloves - A pair of brown throwing gloves Bowser uses to amplify his throwing strength. *Spiked Link - The weapon is utilized by swinging it around Bowser’s body and throwing it at the opponent. It increases Bowser’s max physical attack stat in that game by 15%. *Drill Claw - A glove like metal claw attachment used by Bowser for more powerful slashing attacks . *Metal Bat - A large metal baseball bat with protruding spikes mainly used for swinging at opponents. *Soccer Ball Bombs - Exploding white soccer balls that blink red and white right before they detonate. *Spiked Ball - Large spiked balls slightly larger than that of a human that Bowser throws as a projectile attack. *Minimizer - A magic staff that shrinks opponents and was used by Bowser The effects of the shrinking can be undone if the Minimizer staff is broken. Technically this staff was broken at the end of that game however. *Stone Wand - A stone wand masquerade as a microphone that turns all who get zapped by it into stone, the effects can be undone by either destroying the wand or by getting the Minister of Massage. However it took a week for the minister to bring Mario back to normal. *A Lightsaber - In an episode of DiC Entertainment's Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, Bowser owned a lightsaber which he used to fight against Mario in one episode. *Dark Cannon - A giant cannon that fires a black arrow to turn people into trophies, what can be done to trophies afterwards is up to whoever is near the trophy. Vehicles *Clown Car - Bowser's most commonly used vehicle. Being most resistant against fire, electricity, and ice. This vehicle also has a sot of hammer space, holds a infinite amount of mechakoopas and Big Steelies, the Clown Car also has a Cannon that launches Bullet Bills. *Bowser-Mobile - A large tricked-out muscle car that Bowser uses as a form It’s not particularly fast, but it can move and jump based on some sort of autopilot, allowing Bowser to attack from it without looking where he’s going. It’s also fairly sturdy. It took the combined destruction of 9 of Bowser’s own Soccer Ball Bombs before being destroyed. *Yoshi's Safari Armor - A piece of Body Armor that was made to fight Yoshi and Mario with his Super Scope. The Armor has a pair of cannons and energy cannons and a hidden 5th cannon. Transformations *Giant Bowser - When Bowser is in a near death situation, a load of adrenaline rushes through Bowser, enhancing his size making him Giant Bowser. This transformation lasts as long as Bowser wants. *Giga Bowser - By using a Smash Ball Bowser can transform into the monstrous Giga Bowser. Giga Bowser grows in size and gains the lightning, dark, and ice elements into some of his attacks, however Giga Bowser has a time limit of 10-30 seconds. *Meowser - With a Cat Bell, Bowser becomes Meowser, a transformation that grants Bowser the ability to climb up walls, attack with his tail, an grants extra agility. *Double Bowser - With the power of a Double Cherry, Bowser can transform into Double Bowser. Double Bowser can copy any movement the original Bowser does, and Bowser can use more Double Cherries to create more clones. *Dreamy Bowser - By inhaling the remaining shards of the Dream Stone, Bowser can become Dreamy Bowser. Dreamy Bowser can fire rainbow fireballs, can enhance his size to be even bigger than Mt. Everest, and summons a massive rainbow hammer. Feats *When exercising he burns weight... literally *Kidnapped Peach several times *Warped through time and space to attempt to defeat Yoshi and Baby Mario *Defeated Midbus, Fawful, and Dark Bowser *Defeated O'Chunks *Created his own Galaxy twice *Kidnapped Mario Twice *Once flew into the sky so high that he literally broke the fourth wall. *Can jump several stories in the air with ease *His punches can casually break stone Flaws *Extremely cocky. *Commonly slow compared to the competition. *Bowser won't be given Dry Bowser as he is technically already dead. *Clueless when it comes to interior design. *Pretty dumb sometimes. Ganondorf Background *Demise/Ganon/Ganondorf Dragmire *Height: 7'6 (2.3 meters) *Weight: Unknown *Age: Depends on the timeline (In all timelines is at least 1000) Natural Abilities *Triforce of Power *Black Magic *Levitation *Possesion *Telekinesis *Warlock Punch *Flame Choke *Wizard's Foot *Dark Dive *Gerudo Dragon Weapons *Sword of Sages *Dual Katana *Trident Transformations *Ganon Feats Flaws My dumb opinion Overall the most likely winner would be Category:Blog posts